


Yellow, The Color of a Small Ray of Sunshine

by InTheMix



Series: Colors of the World [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Sweetness, love is love, mutual love, not soulmates, overcoming the odds, soulmate colors prompt, who needs more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMix/pseuds/InTheMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't soulmates but that didn't matter when they were so in love. SuFin. Shameless fluff. Drabble. Complete. </p><p>Can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow, The Color of a Small Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last of the ones I have completely written out. There will be more though probably.

Sweden had never met his soulmate and he was convinced he would never need to. He had fallen in love at first sight with a little ray of sunshine who brought the light to his life and that was good enough. He was convinced, briefly, that they were soulmates but when the feelings weren't reciprocated he decided he never wanted to meet his actual soulmate.

The man in front of him was more than he would ever want. Finland was miraculous in his eyes. No other could ever fill the gaps in his life like this petite man could. He was strong and sweet and so close to perfection that Sweden couldn't articulate everything that he felt for him. Whenever the Swede tried to express his feelings it never came out as he intended and it only ever scared the smaller man. It frustrated him to no end.

As time passed Sweden realized that the shock of seeing some color had blinded him to the grey that was still prevalent in his world view. He found that he truly didn't mind that not everything was colorful. The greys were a familiar presence and the colors he could see were excitement enough for him on top of everything else. He saw what he needed to see and that's all that he ever wanted.

It took many more years of hard work to earn Finland's love. He did his best every day to make the other man happy and let him know that he was loved. It didn't always come across the way he wanted but the emotion was there. It was the thought that count. He would have gladly spent eternity waiting for that love to be returned if it meant he kept to keep trying to convince the shorter nation.

The happiest moment of his life was when he was looking deep into Finland's eyes after an intense battle, when suddenly they grew wide in wonderment. It was the moment he knew his love was returned.

They were all that the other would ever need and nothing or no one could ever tear them apart.


End file.
